In these studies we will define the contribution of proinsulin to total insulin-like immunoreactivity in patients with NIDDM. Studies will define the mechanism responsible for ultradian oscillations in insulin secretion and develop methods for more accurately studying peripheral low amplitude pulses of insulin. Beta cell function post pancreas transplantation will be studied.